Time Of Your Life
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Starts off before C.A but by the third chapter he comes in. Hermione has fallen back into time. Is she trusted? Can she get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Starts before Captain America

Own Nothing

One:

* * *

Hermione stood there in the room, guns pointing at her as she lowered her arms. Just minutes before she had appeared in the room just as an explosion occurred. Her wand readied as she shielded herself and others from the blow. As the explosion dimmed the shards of glass fell quietly to the ground. She whispered a spell and the shards moved back into their place and slid her wand back up in her sleeve.

She glanced around now as everyone just stared at her, guns held in their arms, ready to fire. "And who the hell are you?" She glanced to see an older man in a army uniform.

"Good question, where and." She glanced "When would be my question." She turned around in a circle, eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. "Are we under ground?" She stopped when the older man glared at her. "Right, unstandable, I magically appeared in you top secret base..."

"Now see here miss, who said anything about this being a top secret base?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't have guns pointing at me if this was a birthday party now would I?" Hermione glared at the man, her arms crossed. "Now where the bloody hell am I?"

"Excuse me, excuse me." Hermione turned to see a younger man, he was older then her, he was in a dress pants, tucked in shirt and a tie. He stepped forward, parted the soldiers with guns. He stood in front of her, eyebrows raised. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Hermione asked, she glanced around, eyebrow raised.

"That shield, I've never seen such a thing." He stepped closer. "Can you tell me how you did that?"

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip softly. "No."

"Miss, you appeared in our base, saved our lives with your little stick you hid up your sleeve, and you expect us just to ignore it." The army man was stern look.

"No I expect you to forget it." Hermione arched her brow, waiting for him to challenge that.

"Ma'am just who the hell do you think you are?" The older man glared down at her. "I am the one who has you surrounded by guns and you refusing to answer my question?"

She gave him a soft nod. "Yes, looks that way doesn't it?"

"Oh bloody hell." Hermione turned to another woman who had spoken, her brown hair was crimped to her shoulder and she wore an woman's army uniform. "Peggy Carter." She stuck out her hand, waiting for Hermione to shake it.

Hermione looked down at it and then shook the woman's hand. "Hermione."

Peggy gave her a soft smile. "Now Hermione would you please care to explain why or how you got here?" She asked, letting go of Hermione's hand.

Hermione sighed, "I wish I could but for one, I don't even know where here is but I figure I got here by time travel." She glanced around again.

"Time travel?" The young man with the tie asked, eyes wide. "When are you from?"

Hermione glanced at him, she was decided on if she should trust him, them, or not. "Certainly not this decade judging by your clothes."

"So you're from the future?" Peggy asked, eyebrow raised. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Can you just blind fold me and lead my out of here, so I can figure out how to get home?" Hermione asked.

"How? You're in 1942, are you just going to walk out of here and find you're way home?" The older army man asked.

Hermione shrugged. "For starters, yes. I'll go to England and see if they can help me, there's people there that I know. They don't know me yet though." She whispered the last part.

"How?" The man with the tie asked, very interested now.

"I'm clever." Hermione replied.

"Then you must be a Gryffindor." A voice stated, making his way through the ground. "I am Dr. Abraham Erskine, I was a Ravenclaw in my day." He gave her a soft smile. "I must apologize for Colonel Phillips, he does not what else this world has to offer. We are a gem hidden away."

She returned his smile, relieved to meet someone who knew where she was from. "It's okay, I just need to find my way home. I don't belong here."

"Oh I know. I know." He looked at her for a second. "You're wand, just caught a glimpse of it 11 inches?"

"10 ¾ inches. Vine wood." She stated.

"Dragon heartstring Core?" He nodded. "Good solid wand, you must have some amazing power." He whispered. "So how can a powerful one like who come here and not know it? Accident, or foul play?"

She sighed and pulled out her necklace from around her neck. "I believe it was this, I was wearing it when I was it, I didn't know what had happened." She handed him the small device.

"Oh a Time turner, I haven't seen any of these in a long time." He glanced back at the man with the tie. "No you cannot touch it. It's fragile." He glanced closer at the time turner and frowned. "You were sent a long ways back. the nineties it looks like."

"The nineties?" Peggy asked, confused.

"1999." Hermione sighed. "Can we get these guns out of my face now? And he seems to trust me, I feel like a criminal."

"In these times, most everyone is a criminal." Dr. Erskine stated. "I know that you are very powerful, that you are a Gryffindor, but what of your blood?"

"Muggleborn."

He raised both eyebrows impressed. "With that kind of power you are one to be reckon with. Good power for wartime."

"I know." She stated with a sad tone. "We just finished our second war last year."

"Are you telling me young lady that there will be a second war over fifty years from now?" Colonel Phillips asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, the guns still aimed at her. She sighed and look at the doctor and Peggy. "Duck." She ordered as her wand slipped out. She called out a spell. "Experlliamus!" And their guns went flying from their arms. They landed in different places of the room and Hermione just raised an eyebrow at Colonel Philips as her wand slipped up into her sleeve. "Next time, Colonel tell your men to stand down. Or I wont play nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two.

* * *

Hermione sat in a cell, sitting on the chair at the table, waiting for someone, most likely Colonel Phillips to come in and try to get information out of her. She had been sitting there for a few hours, she had given her wand to Dr. Erskine on the promise that he would hide it and give it back to her later. But she was smart, always carrying a second wand with her at all times in case of emergencies. She was hoping the these might not be one of those times, because she didn't want to injured someone and mess with history.

It was ten minutes later and she was getting tired of waiting, she was pacing the room, reciting the twelve uses for dragon's blood before going over potions ingredients for a pollyjuice potion. When the door opened, she glanced up to see the man with the tie walk in. "Hello, we weren't introduced earlier, kind of hectic." He gave her an awkward smile. "I'm Howard Stark."

"As in Stark Enterprises?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, being muggleborn, she knew of him. Hell even most Purebloods knew him.

"My company is still strong in 1999?" He asked hopeful, he smiled when she nodded. "Good."He sat down on a chair across from her. "I want to know how you did it?"

"Did what?" She sat down on the chair near her. "The saving your life or the gun disarming?"

"Both. I want to know everything." He looked eager to learn.

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and than looked at him. "Look. Mr. Stark."

"Howard."

She stopped and stared for a second. "Mr. Stark, I could easily have escaped by now if I wanted to, I could've be gone hours ago and you would have never known. I could have been half way to England by now."

"No you couldn't, they took your stick thing."

She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Do you really think that was my only one?"

"I'll just tell them that you have another one hidden away and they'll take it too."

"If you leave, I'll be gone when they get here." Hermione stated, her voice even toned.

He sighed, leaning forward in his chair. "Alright, then why are you staying?"

She nodded, leaned back in her chair. "Now we're getting somewhere. I want to know what's going on. I know this war from history, the Great World War, but I want to know what top secret operation are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but that is privilege information and you don't have the right to know." He smirked.

She shrugged. "I could easily breach your mind and get it from you."

He looked shock. "You can really do that?"

She nodded. "I'm powerful. You tell me what's going on, I'll tell you how I did it."

"Or I can get Dr. Erskine to, he said he was the same thing, or something similar. I could just ask him." He looked proud of himself.

"But you didn't. You came in here and asked me." Hermione started. "Why?"

"You're prettier." He gave her a smile.

"What do they think they would accomplish by sending you in here, I would have easily opened up more to Dr. Erskine." She looked behind him at the glass one way mirror. "I'm very intelligent Mr. Stark, so why are you really here."

"Are you an enemy?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I have not lied to you about anything so far. What I told Dr. Erskine is the truth." Hermione replied.

"You shouldn't exist."

"You saw what I did. You're pulse was racing afterwards. You know that I'm not an enemy. But I'm still a threat."

He nodded, standing up. "Thank you for talking to me." He walked out of the room.

* * *

She guessed it was the next day, having fallen asleep on the table top. The door opening shook her awake, she rubbed her eyes and saw Dr. Erskine there in the room. "Hello Dr. Erskine."

"Hello Hermione." He sat down across from her. "I would ask how you slept, but it doesn't look good."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "No, but I've had worse."

"You fought in your war?"

She nodded her head. "I was on the front line, a top threat, me, Harry- he was the chosen one, the one to defeat the Dark Lord-, an Ron."

"The Dark Lord, why they sure are getting fancy with their names aren't they?" He joked, making her laugh.

"Who are you running from Dr. Erskine? Hitler or Grindelwald?" She asked, watching him.

" A little of column A and a little of Column B. It was not safe for me to stay because of them both as well as Hydra." He replied, glancing at her, then down.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Colonel Phillips has agreed for you to be released and under my eye until you can get back home."

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"Hermione, I know that I can trust you, I can see it in your eyes you have a lioness's heart, you fight to protect, not to hurt." He sighed, before looking back at her. "But they would feel better if I put.."

"A blood contract, saying that I will not cause harm to them intentionally, that I will be an ally until I can go home?" She guess, sighing when he nodded. "You'll need my wand." She watched as he pulled it out, as well as a parchments and a quill from his coat. "Undetectable enlargement charm?"

He smirked and nodded. "It is handy."

"It is." She sighed as he unrolled the parchment and handed her the quill, she quickly read through the rules and then signed her name. He handed her wand back to her and she whispered the spell to seal it. He then took the parchment and signed it himself and used her wand to say his part of the spell. She waited until he was done. "We'll feel the effects in a few minutes."

He nodded, as he already felt his blood pulse in his veins. "How is Hogwarts?"

She sighed, biting her lip from the quick jolt of pain before talking. "It was destroyed some in the battle, but we were rebuilding it. I returned to finish my last year, I was walking the ground when I was hit. I really didn't know to go back, because it was our seventh year when the war broke out, we were allowed to become full wizards and witches after he was defeated. I didn't want to take the easy way out. So nineteen I am in my last year of school."

He nodded. "That's good, finishing your education is important. He gritted his teeth as the spell took full affect. They both winced, holding back from screaming as the pain grew. It was a few minutes before it died down, both relieved. "Now, we can get back to business." He stood up and wobbled at first. "Ms. Hermione would you care to join me?"

She smiled and stood up." Yes Sir, I would."


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing.

Three.

* * *

Hermione and Dr. Erskine worked at the table in the middle of the room, even though she had done the blood contract, she knew that they didn't trust her. So they were being watched by military officers as they worked. Dr. Erskine was telling her about his day as they worked. "I am doing to another recruiting station tonight, at Stark's Expo. Maybe I will find the one." He smiled at her as he look at his serum.

"I hope you find him soon." Hermione replied as she wrote down an extra copy of his notes to be put in a file for later. "What are you looking for in him?"

"Someone who knows the balance of power. If he has it all of his life and abuses it, I don't want him. I want someone who knows that power isn't about strength but the use of it."

"So someone with Gryffindor qualities?" She smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Yes, if they have a heart of a lion and the wisdom of it as well, that would be perfect."

"Well good luck with that in America." She joked as he finished his work. "I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Erskine, good luck."

"Try not to stay up to late Hermione. We have all of the war ahead of us to work ourselves to death." He waved goodbye as he exited the room.

She smiled as he left and turned back to copying his notes, she corrected some things in the margins and initialing them as she went on.

It was several hours later when she head someone else enter the room, the guards at the door had changed three times already, every few hours as she worked. She glanced up to see Howard Stark taking a seat across from her he had a brown paper bag, with food, she assumed from the smell of it. "Is your expo over already?"

He nodded,"Been a couple of hours, I stayed to talk with a few people, but I needed to get back to work. I brought you food, because Dr. Erskine said you were still working. You must be hungry."

She nodded, taking the sandwich and unwrapped it. She sniffed it before taking a bite. "Oh, what is this?" She made a face, she never tasted something quite like it. She looked over to Stark to see him holding in a laugh.

"Sorry, that one is mine." He switched them. "Have you ever had a true new york sub before?"

She shook her head, taking a bite out of the new sandwich. "This is better. No I've been to New York before when I was younger, my parents brought me here for a holiday. Well not here, New York city." She took another bite.

"How is it like in the future. Do we have flying cars yet?" He asked and she nodded. "Really?" She smirked and shook her head. "Well that was disappointing."

"Well my friend's parents have a flying car but it flies with magic, not technology." She stated.

"Magic doesn't exist." He replied, eating his sandwich.

"I wouldn't be here it didn't Mr. Stark." Hermione remarked.

"Would it be a waste of breath to ask you to call me Howard?" She nodded. "Well then, so Erskine thinks he found his one. At the recruiting station tonight. Skinny little fellow, I don't know why he picked him."

"You should trust and have faith in Dr. Erskine. I doubt he would've picked him if he didn't fit what the doctor was looking for."

"Hey I trust Dr. Erskine, or else I wouldn't be here with you. I trust you." Stark stated.

Hermione remained quiet, not knowing what she should say to that, so the rest of the night in silence as they worked.

* * *

Hermione was helping Erskine do the paperwork for the operation in a few days, they were getting really busy sense the boot camp that the potential soldiers were doing. "So you really think he's the one?" She asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "I do, the other day Colonel Phillips threw a dummy grenade and he covered it with his body, all the others ran away. He has a heart of a lion."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled as she filed away some paperwork.

"Colonel Phillips does not think so. He thinks he's to skinny to endure the operation." Erskine stated, glancing at her.

"He doesn't know how to have faith." Hermione replied. "I'm sure this soldier, Steve Rogers, I'm sure he's the one."

"You have such blind faith." He smiled.

"I trust you, you put faith in me, and you put faith on this man, who am I to argue with success?" She smiled as they finished up.

"Well we have a long day ahead of us, get some sleep." He put the files away, stretching. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wish him luck for me when you see him tonight." Hermione waved as she signed her last paper.

"I will. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Dr. Erskine."

* * *

The operation day, Hermione stood aside by Howard Stark and watched as the young man, Steve Rogers, walked into the room. "He is skinny." Hermione whispered to Stark as he nodded. "Hope the serum works."

"Have a little faith." Stark whispered back. "Or else I'll lose mine." He glanced down at her as she caught his eye. They watched as Erskine walked up to Steve and talked to him. A picture was taken, before Erskine shooed him away.

"Are we ready?" Erskine began, Steve sat in the chair.

Hermione watched as everyone around her moved in a fast speed as she held her breath. Steve was a brave man as he sat calmly in the chair, she knew underneath he was scared. She was scared for him. Soon the light filled the room and she turned around to help Stark with the controls when the machine became unstable, Erskine tried to stop it. "Don't stop!" She heard Steve shout from inside, so the operation continued.

Less then five minutes later, the doors around the chair opened and Steve Rogers walked out, much bigger than he was before. Hermione raised an eyebrow as he stepped down. "He's isn't so skinny anymore." She glanced up at Stark who nodded.

It happened so fast, the bomb upstairs, then the man in the suit shooting Dr. Erskine. Hermione and Steve ran over to him, trying to stop the bleeding. The man ran off, Peggy carter chasing after him. "Go help her." Hermione ordered Steve as he chased after them. She looked down to see Erskine growing weaker. "You need to stay awake do you hear me?" She put pressure on his wound. "Someone get help." She looked around but everyone just stared. "Dammit, never joining the army." She muttered under her breath.

Erskine chuckled as he stared up at her with blurry eyes. "I break the contract." He whispered as he eyes slowly closed.

"I don't care about the bloody contract, you need to stay with me." She whispered, but she knew that it was no use, he was gone. She felt arms wrap around her, she looked up, Stark was pulling her away from Erskine's body so the officers could take it away.

"It's okay." He whispered as she cried into his chest. "It's okay." He held her as he looked around, as everyone was trying to figure out how the man got in.

* * *

Later on that day, and Steve Rogers was getting blood drawn, Peggy Carter and Hermione standing nearby. "We need your blood if we hope to recreate the serum." Peggy explained as she answered his questions. She looked over her shoulder when Phillips called her and she excused herself, leaving Hermione and Steve there alone as the nurses left.

He glanced at her. "Hi, I don't think we've met." He stuck out his hand. "Steve Rogers."

She shook it. "Hermione...Potter." She stated, she didn't want her name on file, it could mess with history so she took Harry's. "I helped Dr. Erskine."

"You were upset that he was shot, were you close?"

"I've only known him for two weeks. He put a lot of faith in me, a lot of faith in you." She let go of his hand and step back. "I really hope his faith isn't wasted."

He nodded,"I hope so too." He jumped off the medical bed and pulled on his jacket,. "Let's go see what they're up to." He led the way out of the room and she followed him out to where everyone was gathered around the ship that the man tried to get away in.

"I don't want to brag, but I'm a genius and I've never seen anything like this." He looked up to see Hermione. "Hermione, have you seen anything like this?"

She raised an eyebrow as she stepped down the ladder into the pit where he was. She looked at him and then at the ship. "It looks like a small plane, but I've never seen this kind of plane back home."

"Of course not little miss, you never were a soldier." She glanced up at Colonel Phillips.

She sighed. "War doesn't care if your a soldier or not, death is death. I can list the names of the people I've taken lives in the name of war, but we'd be here awhile." She looked back at Stark. "I'm sorry I couldn't be much help. We didn't use planes to fight our war."

"You used flying cars?" Hermione glanced up to see Colonel Phillips smirking.

She rolled her eyes as she climbed back up the ladder. "Don't be silly Colonel. I'm a witch, we used brooms to fly." She smiled as she walked away.

"She's a witch?" The senator asked, looking after her.

"Of course she is, keep up with the progress." Phillips stated as he turned to the senator.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, hey guys, I know that this seems like it goes along with the movie, which I'm basing off of from emeory and Wikipedia... But I'm setting this up becuase I'm will be writing the sequel to it and that's where it'll get more original. I'm writing this so you guys can see how Hermione was close to everyone during it, so when I get to the sequel, it would make sense.

Thanks

Own Nothing

Four.

* * *

Hermione sighed, sitting in the cold weather of Italy as the soldiers watched Captain America do his skit, she guess she would call it. She could tell the soldiers didn't like it at all, as they started shouting. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she decided to walk away. She was here under Stark's supervision, vouching for her to Phillips that she was a great asset. She walked back to her and Peggy's tent to grab a file than she walked to Stark's work tent.

She heard Steve Rogers get upset about something with Colonel Phillips and she watched as he stormed out of the tent. Peggy followed after him and they whispered amongst themselves. Judging by his look, Rogers planned on going after the soldiers who were behind enemy lines. Hermione walked into Stark's work tent, still glancing outside. "Rogers is upset about something." She looked over at Stark.

He glanced out of the tent then back at her. "Stay here." He ordered as he met Peggy outside of the tent. Hermione stood at the table, trying to hear what they were saying, but they spoke in low whispers. He came back into the tent, his face stern as he grabbed his flight jacket. "I want you to stay here and go over papers."

"He's going to rescue them isn't he?"She asked, glancing out to Peggy and Steve, then back at Stark. He looked like he was going to lie about it, but decided not to. "He can't do it alone." She whispered

"He wont have to, I'm going to fly him to as close as we can get him. Then pick him up afterwards."

"But he'll need help while he's on the ground." Hermione stated, stepping closer to him.

"You're not coming with us." He argued. "It's too dangerous."

"Yes, I know how a war works, this isn't my first one." Hermione crossed her arms.

"No." He deadpanned as he walked out of the tent.

Hermione sighed, watching him and the other two sneak away to a plane. She rolled her eyes and reached for her purse. She was never as glad to have the purse than now. With it's undetectable enlargement charm on it, she hid just about everything in it. She reached in and pulled out the broom handle to Harry's old Nimbus 2000. "Oh I hate flying." She whispered as she pushed it back in, she was going to wait until it was darker to make her move.

* * *

Captain America landed in the woods, and hid behind a tree, waiting for the trucks to pull by. He jumped into the last one, kicking it's tow soldiers out as he road into the base. He took a sigh of relief when he heard the flap open again, and there was the "witch", Hermione Potter. "What are you doing here?"

She placed the broom back into her purse and pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around herself, and half of her body disappeared. "I'm helping you."

"Do they know that you're here?" He meant their home base, Stark, Phillips and Peggy.

"No. I was ordered to stay out of it, so were you." She smirked as they felt the truck reverse. "Let's get the soldiers back to home base then we can argue about this."

He nodded, he was upset that she was here, he didn't want to play the hero, but he didn't want her hurt. But he was curious as to what she could or would do. "Don't get killed."

"You to." She whispered, pulling the cloak over her head and disappearing as the truck stopped. He jumped out of that back as she followed, he one way and her another.

Hermione ran with an vengeance as she made he way to the head offices. She was going to get the files on everything they were doing to help Stark. She snuck behind corners, hexed a few people and destroyed a few bots as she made her way to the main office. She heard the commotion that Captain America was making down below. She heard the soldiers escape soon after, then explosions as she raced to the office, her invisibility cloak wrapped around her as she ran.

She turned around the corner see Steve and another man exit an office that she ran into right after. She grabbed as many files as she could before she heard someone enter the room. She stopped, slowly bringing the files under her cloak and stepping away, she watched as the short man grab files and put them into his briefcase before running out of the room. She ran out soon after as another part of the base blew up.

She saw Steve and an soldier as they stood on top of a stairwell, she ran up to them, catching them as the short man and another man showed up on the other side. She knew from old photos that the man was Schmidt, leader of HYDRA. "It's good to meet you Captain America, I am a fan of all of your films."

Hermione stepped in behind Steve and took of the hood of her cloak. "Steve we need to get out of here."

"Oh and the 'Witch' I heard many great things from Erskine assistant." Schmidt stated, catching Hermione's attention. "Such power you have, you have joined the wrong side, you could do so much more."

Hermione snorted. "I'm fine thanks." She grabbed hold of Steve's friend as Steve stepped forward.

He and Schmidt argue for a few minutes, Steve punching him in the face. They watched as Schmidt took off his mask, his blood red skin underneath. "That's not a good look for him." Hermione muttered as she held onto the soldier. They pulled Steve back as the walkway reversed.

"We need to get up." Hermione stated, seeing another walkway up top. Steve nodded and they climbed the stairs in a hurry. Steve's friend walked across the railing first to the other side, jumping in time to catch the bar before it fell. Hermione and Steve stared as the fire below ranged. "Hold onto me." Hermione grabbed him, he looked down at her confused before he felt a pull in his stomach. Within seconds, they were on the other side. "Let's get out of here." She breath, letting go.

* * *

It was the next morning and they were walking into their home base, soldiers cheering as they walked behind their lines. Colonel Phillips came out of his tent to see what the commotion was about. He stood there as Hermione and Steve walked up to him. "I am putting myself up for conduct. I'm turning myself in." Steve stated.

Colonel Phillips sighed and looked over to Hermione. "What about you Missy, what do you have to say for yourself? Because while Captain Rogers here will not be charged because he brought back all of the men."

"Nothing Colonel. I don't follow your orders." Hermione dared him to argue with her.

"No, but you follow Stark's and what do you think he would say to this?" Phillips raised and eyebrow.

"Not much, I suppose after he goes through the files I've collected from Schmidt's office and his head scientist's office." She smirked. "I am be a woman Colonel, but I'm very good at what I do." She walked passed him to Stark's tent to deliver the files.

She heard the cheers from the soldiers for Captain America, she entered Stark's tent. He glanced up and he gave a sigh of relief before rushing over to her. "I gave you orders to stay here."

"You said that I couldn't come with you." She shrugged as she pulled the files out of her purse. "I didn't, I flew on my broom and met Rogers there." She set the files on the table. "These are all the files I could get before Schmidt's scientist came in to take some. I grabbed what I thought was filed important, so hopefully we'll get something."

He glanced at the files then back at her. "I'm just really glad you weren't hurt Hermione." He pulled her into a quick hug before pulling away blushing. "I'd be very upset if you were."

She nodded slowly as they both sat down to go through the files, before looking up. "Schmidt knew who I was." She stated.

Howard looked up, and sighed. "You are part of the group that is set to defeat him, he would be an idiot not to know who you were."

"He said that I was on the wrong side." She sighed.

"Are you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I've seen what people on his side of the war could do, I'm on the right side."

Howard stark smirked, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

She smirked as Peggy shot the gun off on Steve's Shield, the bullets bouncing off as they hit the metal. She had heard the one of the secretaries had kissed Steve and Peggy was now jealous. She rolled her eyes as she looked back down at her papers, she had stopped going over the files for Stark and started doing equations for her time turner, to figure out what she had to do to get home.

They would be going to England in a few days and she wanted to have things figured out before she walked through Diagon Alley. She glanced up to see Steve and Stark talking about the shield and uniforms. She caught Stark's eye and he winked, her cheeks burned a little, but she looked away before anyone else could notice. "Now I know where his son gets it." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Almost a week later and they were in England, and she was ready to go. But under Colonel Phillips orders she was to stay with Stark at all costs. She groaned, agitated as she watched everyone bustle around, finishing everything to go out tonight. "This isn't fair."

"You could always go out with me tonight with you want?" She glanced over at Bucky who smirked.

She snorted and turned to face him. "Sgt. Barnes, what do you think you are doing?"

He shrugged. "Talking to a beautiful woman, asking her to go dancing." He gave her a smile, being kind.

She stood up straight, eyebrows knitted together. "Does it bother you Sgt. Barnes, about Steve being different?"

Hs smile dropped for a second then came back. "I am happy that Steve got to be Captain America, that he can live his dream of fighting in the war. But it does take some getting use to not being his big brother figure, now he's mine."

She nodded lightly, glancing around to see Stark watching them. She turn her attention back to Bucky. "I don't have anything to wear."

His smile brightened. "I'm sure Agent Carter might have something to fit you, it'll be nice to get you out and dancing."

She smiled, letting out a small laugh. "I do miss dancing. I'll see if Peggy has anything I can borrow and I'll get back to you."

"I'll be waiting." He beamed as she walked away. She walked over to Peggy and asked her. Peggy smile and agreed to let her borrow a dress, she would be by later to give her one. She gave a wave to Sgt. Barnes and he smiled and left to get ready.

She smiled, shaking her head as she sat down next to Stark to work on paperwork. "So you're going out with Bucky tonight?" His tone of voice shocked her.

She looked over to him, eyebrow raised. "Yes, it's just some dancing. I haven't been out at all, Phillips wont let me. But I'll be with everyone, so it's not like I'm alone."

"But you'll be with Barnes." He stated.

She sighed, looking back at her paperwork. "Well maybe if you weren't so married to your work, you would've asked me to go dancing instead of getting jealous of him." She quipped before standing up. "I'm going to go see if Peggy is ready." She closed the file and walked away.

He watched as she walked off, shocked, face beat red as he tried to think of something to say. He looked back down at his paperwork and exhaled, "Wow Howard, you sure did let that one go. Didn't you?"

* * *

That night at the local pub where music was playing people where signing and dancing, Hermione walked into the place with Bucky's arm wrapped around her. She smiled at the men they worked with and say down on the open chairs and joined the conversation.

"What can I get you miss?" Hermione looked up to see a bar maid staring down at her. Hermione did a quick glance around then back up at the woman.

"I have to ask, do you happen to have fire whiskey?"

The bar maid raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why yes we do, may I ask what house you are?"

"I am a Gryffindor and if you have a bottle, I would love it, and glasses for the guys." She smirked at the men as the bar maid left and came back in a few minutes. "Alright boys, let's see how brave you really are."

Dum Dum smirked, pouring him a glass. "And you think just because you're some witch that you're braver than us?"

"I don't know, how well can you hold your fire whiskey?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced over to Steve Rogers. "What do you say Captain, want to test the serum?" She poured a glass for him, Bucky and herself. "Bottoms up."

She watched as one by one they shot back the liquor, choking as the hot liquid burnt their throats. She snorted and slung back the glass and set it down with a sigh. After the war back home, everyone drank, they were just so happy to be alive, so she built up a tolerance for the liquid, one that the soldiers in front of her didn't have.

Dum Dum stared in admiration. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a witch, this whiskey is made for us." She turned to Bucky and smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

He laughed and stood up, grabbing her hand and leading her off to the dance floor. The music played as they twirled along the dance floor, they talked softly, Hermione laughing as he told her a joke.

Over at the table Stark sat down in Bucky's empty seat staring at the couple dancing before turning back to the guys. Steve looked confused for a moment before asking. "I thought you said you couldn't come out tonight, you had a lot of work to do."

Howard smiled and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey not realizing what it was. "I decided to take a break, come out and be with the masses."

Dum Dum snorted, pouring himself a glass of the whiskey. "He heard that you friend Bucky asked the witch out and now he's jealous."

Howard glared at the bigger man, than stared down at his glass. "Phillips wants me to keep an eye on her, so I am."

"Fine job you're doing, looks like Bucky sweeping her off her feet." Dum Dum stated, Stark turned to look at how Hermione was beaming up at the man she was dancing with as the song ended. The couple walked back over to the table, Hermione sitting in her seat and Bucky grabbing another. "How was the dance kids?"

Hermione smiled. "Bucky's a real good dancer, been awhile since I went dancing."

"When was that last time?" Howard asked, handing her a glass of whiskey.

"I was fourteen, when we had the ball, but when my friends and I were on the run, trying to win our war, Harry and I danced a bit, it was just to lighten the mood." Her eyes glossed over as she thought about her friends, it took a minute, but she was back to normal. She shook her head. "I don't dance much since then."

The bar maid came back and set a butter beer in front of Hermione and smiled. "You must have some admirer."

Hermione looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well some gentlemen paid for the fire whiskey." The bar maid looked around. "He was just here a a minute ago. He paid for the butter beer as well. He said to give this to you, said that you liked this candy." She handed Hermione a small blue box with a smile and walked away.

"What is it?" Steve asked, curious like a child.

"It's a chocolate frog." Hermione whispered, slowly opening the box and the frog jumped out.

"Whoa." Bucky called out, catching the frog. "What do you do with it?"

"You eat it." She stated, looking at the card, letting the box fall to the table. The picture was of Professor Albus Dumbledore, she turned the card and he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Stark asked, learning over her shoulder.

"He can't be there all the time, he has other things to do." Hermione replied, as she glanced around the pub. "Excuse me." She stood up, and grabbed her jacket. "I'm just going outside for some air." She walked away from the table and out of the pub. She wrapped her coat around her as she glanced around trying to see if she could see the older man.

She turned around the corner and looked around and was confused. "Professor?"

"Not exactly." A voice behind her made her jump as she turned around to see a young man, maybe a year or two younger than her. "I would introduce myself, but I believe you know who I am."

"Tom Riddle. What do you want?" She asked, confused, why was he here?

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He stepped closer, pushing her to the wall behind her. "You say you are a Gryffindor, and yet I've never met you, but I've heard quite a bit about you the last few days you've been here, you're powerful, I can feel it."

"Yes well, I'm not bothering you, so why don't you just leave me alone." She ordered, glaring at him.

"Join me." He remarked.

She snorted. "Sorry love, I'm a muggleborn, imagine what everyone would think." She pushed him back, she was not going to let him push her around. "You think you're so great and powerful, but you don't know what power is."

He sneered as he stepped forward again, they were half a foot apart. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"I'll regret it if I do even more." She replied, readying her wand.

But he was ready, his wand already pointed at her, lips curling in a sneer as he readied to say a spell.

There was a loud sound that neither of them made and then smoke. She felt someone place something over her mouth and nose, she couldn't see anything past her nose. She could hear Riddle coughing as he fought against the attackers. Her eyes drooped down and she fought to stay awake, bit she couldn't, she couldn't fight the sleep.

* * *

A week later, no one knew where Hermione was, and Colonel Phillips assumed she had ran off after he was informed that a man in the pub left her something. Already they had lost Captain Rogers' friend from the train incident, so now he had to deal with Zola. He walked into the little cell room with a tray full of food for the small man.

They talked about Schmidt for a while, and Phillips was getting ready to leave when Zola spoke up. "Your witch, he has her."

Phillips stared down at the man, curious. "I was told she ran off with a man."

Zola shook his head. "No, Schmidt had her taken, he wants her for something, We still have the basics for the serum and he knows how to make more to. I think he plans to make her into a weapon. To use her against Captain America."


	6. Chapter 6

Own Nothing.

Six.

* * *

She woke up with a headache, glancing around the room through her heavy eyelids trying to figure out what had happened and where she was. She sat up, leaving back against the wall as she held her head. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

The door opened and the light made her wince as someone stood in the doorway. "I see that you are awake."

"I see that too, where am I?" She tried to stand up, the rush of uneasiness made her fall down.

"The gas we used will make you sick I'm afraid." The man stated and Hermione looked up at him. She felt like an idiot, not realizing who he was at first, she moved to stand up again, pushing pass the uneasiness.

"Schmidt, what do you want with me?" She asked, bracing herself against the wall, she looked around then back at him. "Did you just take me? Or did you take the young man to?"

"Aw yes, Tom Riddle, he looked promising, I was curious about him, we noticed him watching you sense you entered Europe. Phillips kept you under lock and key, but the wizard still found out about you." Schmidt was in thought for a moment. "But we did not take him, he was not our initial target."

"I was."

"You were out in the pubic, we took the chance." He stepped aside to let his men in. "I do not have the serum that made Captain America who he is now, but I have the one that me made into what I am."

Hermione felt the men take her by the arms, leading her out of the room. "And how does that concern me?"

"You will become stronger with it, we intend to use it on you Miss Granger."

"How did you know my real name?" She asked as he walked in front of them.

"I am smarter than you give me credit for Witch." He glanced back and than became silent as he looked forward.

…..

Hermione laid in the chair, not exactly compliant to the experiment that they were about to perform on her. She felt the needles go into her skin as they readied to inject the serum. Her breathing hitched as she prepared for the rush of pain she knew was coming.

She watched as Schmidt stood by the controls, looking everything over. "You can't honestly believe that this will work, that this will make me strong like Captain America?"

"I don't need you strong like Captain America Miss Granger, you are powerful enough with out the serum, I believe though, that you could be even more powerful with it."

She sighed and laid her head back in the chair. "But what makes you think that in anyway that I'll just be on your side?"

"I do not think Witch, I know." Schmidt stated as he pulled on the levels and pushed the buttons before stepping away. He looked at the screens and sighed. "I am afraid that I have to leave you here, the serum will take affect soon enough, but it seems that I have company." He walked away from the controls. "I wish you luck." He walked out of the room as the serum ran through her veins, her screams filled the room, he locked the door behind him.

…

It was later when Hermione heard the door open again, her breathing rigid as she felt the serum run through her veins, burning her in the inside. Her eye widen when she saw Stark coming into the room with some American soldiers, he saw her and ran over. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Could be better." She breathed, waiting patiently as he took out the needles and helped her out of the chair. "Schmidt, he wanted me to take the serum, he put me in the chair…" She wrapped her arms around Stark's neck, needing help to walk out of the room.

"Did you take it?" He asked, looking at her. "The botched serum, did he use it on you?"

"Well I wasn't getting my nails done." She muttered as they walked down the hall, the American soldiers protecting them as they walked to somewhere safe. "It hurt like hell."

"Yes well, " He looked at her holding her around her waist. "I'm glad you're alive and well." He kissed her gently on the cheek before looking forward, blushing lightly. "I would've been very upset if something happened to you."

She nodded as they walked into the control room, seeing Colonel Phillips, Peggy and Captain America's men. Peggy was crying in the chair, head in her hands. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her voice uneven as the serum sent her tumbling over. She bit her lip as Stark held onto her. She looked up to see Peggy and Phillips watching her. "Where's Steve?"

"Captain Rogers sacrificed himself to save New York from being bombed." Phillips stated, looking down.

"What?" Hermione was shocked, anger filling her inside. "Why?"

"Because Schmidt had locked the coordinates, the bombs were ready to go at a certain time when they got closer, he couldn't let that happen." Peggy stated, whipping her tears. She stood up and turned around to see Hermione on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Schmidt used the botched serum on her." Howard stated, holding her as another round of pain surged through her.

She exhaled as the pain receded. "Other than being in a lot of pain, nothing changed." She pushed to stand up, leaning into Stark for support. "Should run test just in case." She told him, looking at him, seeing him nod.

She looked down than at Peggy. "We'll find him we will find him Peggy."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, this is the last chapter I will hopefully be starting on the sequel soon so, hope you guys enjoyed this one and I hope to get the othe rone started soon.

Thanks!

Own nothing.

Epilogue.

* * *

Hermione stood in the middle of the great hall, her legs shaking as she looked around. She was home, well it looked like home, as much as home as it was when she was in school. "Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Dear child, where have you been?"

Hermione looked around and then at her old Professor. "What year is it?"

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked, watching her, "You've been missing for over twelve years, but you don't look a day over 21."

"Twelve years." Hermione breathed, looking around. She nodded her head thinking. "I fell back into time, been living in the 1940's It's only been three for me."

"Dear child." McGonagall stepped forward to grab her, but Hermione stepped back, looking down.

"I was married, to a brilliant man, I was…I was…" She looked at her stomach, placing a hand there, before looking away. "I need to leave." She turned to walk away.

"Hermione, where are you going, you should go to Madame Poppy to make sure you're okay." McGonagall stated

Hermione turned around and looked at all the students watching them and shook her head. "I honestly don't think I belong in this world anymore." She turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was a week later and Hermione was walking around the streets of London, looking at how everything had changed since she had been there with the men. She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked down the sidewalk. She spotted a man in a suit watching her intently as she neared. He stepped in her way silently waiting. "Mrs. Stark."

She stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

He shook his head, before pulling out a manila envelope from his coat pocket. "I work for the organization that you're husband founded. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D for short. We save the world, from people like Schmidt. I was told to give this to you and that the plane leaves in three hours." He handed her the envelope and turned to leave. "Good day Mrs. Stark."

She blinked and opened the envelope slowly, watching as the man left. She looked at the papers inside. A passport with her picture and maiden name, paperwork to move to the States and paperwork for everything else she would need. She looked up confused to see the man was gone. She glanced around and looked further into the envelope to see a letter. She placed everything back into the envelope and opened the small letter.

"_Hermione Granger,_

_March. 13__th__. 2011._

_We found him"_

And that was all she needed to know. An hour later she was in the airport waiting for the plane to take off for the States.


End file.
